The Love In Your Eyes
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: New husband, Nick Stokes, is on call when D.B. tells him that his wive is in labor.  The result is twin daughters.  Rated T because I'm paranoid, safety and language.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of CSI: Las Vegas, except my original characters of Kim and the twins – Nora and Ella. I also own the plot. 'Nuff said.

A/N: I was reading some CSI stories and I got inspired to write for the category again. Kim is based on me and the girls are based on my twin nephews. Also, I've forgotten the name of the vans that they use in CSI, so I'm calling them cars/vans.

Summary: AU: New husband, Nick Stokes, is on call when D.B. tells him that his wife is in labor. The result is twin daughters. Rated T because I'm paranoid, safety and language.

Genre: Family/None

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Nick Stokes leaned over the dead body of a young woman when his phone went off.<p>

"Stokes." Nick said into the receiver.

"Nick, your wife is in the hospital." D.B. told him. Nick instantly felt his stomach drop.

"Is she okay?" Nick asked, heading to his truck.

"She's in labor. I'm at the hospital, checking on a victim who was in surgery and is out and recovering." D.B. responded.

"I'm on my way." Nick said as he hung up his phone. He turned back to Sara, Catherine and Greg. "I gotta go, guys. Kim's in labor."

"We'll cover for you." Greg told his best friend.

"I'll give you a ride." Catherine told Nick as they got into Catherine's car and zoomed off towards the hospital.

They got there just in time – Kim was having some pain and kept trying to get comfortable, but nothing worked. Nick took a hold of Kim's hand, letting her know that he was there and that nothing would harm her.

Kim and Nick had met three years ago when she was a kidnap victim. Nick was the one who freed her from the situation and they had been best friends ever since. Last year, Nick had proposed and she said 'yes' without hesitation.

Now, they were in the operating room, getting prepped for a C-Section. Nick stroked Kim's strawberry blond hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

An hour later, the first baby – a little girl – was out. Nick and Kim found out they were having twins and girls. They agreed on the names Ella Nichole and Nora Elizabeth for the twins.

"Ella Nichole." Nick told the nurse, continuing to stroke Kim's hand. Kim had told him that the first born was Ella and the second born was Nora.

Fifteen minutes later, Nora Elizabeth joined her sister. Nick held Ella in his arms while Nora went to get weighed, measured and dressed.

A short time later, the Stokes family was in their suite – a large room with a hospital bed pushed against the far wall, two changing tables, two cribs, two armchairs and a rocking chair.

Kim moaned and sat up, wincing slightly at the pain she was in because of her recent surgery. Nick held both babies – one wrapped in a pink blanket and the other wrapped in a purple blanket – in his arms.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked, handing one of the babies to her. "This is Nora and the little girl I'm holding is Ella."

"They're beautiful." Kim said, her voice groggy.

"I'll let you rest while I bond with them. I don't think they're hungry right now." Nick said, kissing the top of Kim's head.

Nick was singing to the girls when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Nick whispered, looking up to see who was coming in the room. Captain Brass, D.B., Catherine, Sara, Grissom, Greg and Sofia came in the room, smiling at the babies. Sara and Grissom were expecting their first – a little boy – in a couple months and were excited about it.

"Congratulations, Nick." The gang whispered, handing him a bouquet of pink balloons and some stuffed animals. Nick smiled and motioned for his friends to sit down. He then handed them sanitizer and picked up both babies, who were sound asleep.

"The bundle in purple is Ella and the bundle in pink is Nora." Nick told his friends.

"May we hold Ella?" Grissom asked. Nick nodded and handed Ella to him.

"Catherine, would you like to hold Nora?" Nick asked. Catherine nodded and smiled at the bundle in her arms. Nick went to sit next to Kim, who was fading in and out of consciousness. He stroked her hair and kissed her temple, letting her know that he loved her.

Just then, both babies began crying. D.B. and Greg, who were holding them at the time, handed the babies to Nick and filed out of the room, offering their congratulations. Nick smiled and handed the babies to Kim, who was already unfastening her hospital gown. Nick handed Kim a purple boppie and watched her nurse the babies.

Once the girls were finished nursing, Nick took Nora and gently burped her while Kim burped Ella. Both girls let out a little belch and closed their eyes. Nick placed them in their cribs and went to sit next to Kim, taking her in his arms.

Two days later, Kim and Nick placed the girls in their car seats and headed for home.

Nick looked in the rearview mirror at Kim and saw the love in her eyes. The love was not only for her wonderful husband, but for her new daughters as well.


End file.
